mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pikachu
Pikachu es el Pokémon más conocido en la historia ya que es el acompañante de Ash Ketchum en la serie de anime. Pikachu es un pequeño roedor cuya morfología se encuentra basada en un animal llamado pika, el cual es pariente de los ratones y habita principalmente en las praderas norteamericanas. Su cuerpo es de color amarillo con rayas café en su espalda y la base de la cola, con la punta de sus orejas de color negro, y polos eléctricos rojos en sus mejillas. Tiene una cola con forma de rayo, en los machos, pero en las hembras la punta de la cola tiene forma de corazón. En el videojuego Pokémon amarillo es el único Pokémon inicial. :;Perfil de Pikachu en SSB (en inglés) ::Pikachu Mouse PKMN Height 1'4" Weight 13 lbs When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could cause lightning storms. (Pokédex excerpt) Works: Pokémon (GB) ;Cuya traducción literal sería :Pikachu PKMN Ratón Altura 1'4" Peso 13 lbs Cuando varios de esos Pokémon se juntan, su electricidad podría causar tormentas con relámpagos. (Extraído del Pokédex) SUPER SMASH BROS Pikachu aparece como personaje seleccionable inicial en todos los juegos de serie Smash Bros., siendo uno de los personajes más rápidos. Tiene como movimientos especiales Thunder Bolt, trueno y ataque rápido. SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE vuelve a aparecer como personaje, teniendo como nuevo movimiento especial cabezazo. Además aparece en 3 trofeos. :;Información del trofeo (Pikachu) en inglés ::It's safe to say that Pikachu is the most famous and popular of all Pokémon. It has electric pouches in both cheeks; when in danger, it shoots electricity at its enemies. Although Pikachu can evolve into Raichu by exposure to a Thunderstone, many trainers like Pikachu so much that they don't let it evolve. Pokémon Red & Blue 09/98. ::;Cuya traducción literal sería :::Es seguro decir que Pikachu es de los más famosos y populares entre todos los Pokémon. Tiene bolsas de electricidad en ambas mejillas; cuando está en peligro, dispara electricidad a sus enemigos. A pesar de que Pikachu pueda evolucionar a Raichu por la exposición a una Piedratrueno, muchos entrenadores prefieren tanto a Pikachu que no los dejan evolucionar. Pokémon Rojo y Azul 09/98. :;Información del trofeo (Pikachu Smash) en inglés ::While its electrical attacks, such as Thunder and Thunder Jolt, are powerful, Pikachu is at its best speeding around the fray and waiting for its chance to strike. You can control the path of Pikachu's two-directional Quick Attack, allowing you to jump twice. Hold down the B Button to charge up Skull Bash. B: Thunder Jolt. Smash B: Skull Bash ::;Cuya traducción literal sería :::Mientras sus ataques eléctricos, tales como Trueno e Impactrueno, son poderosos, Pikachu es mejor para apresurarse a una distancia y esperar su oportunidad de atacar. Puedes controlar el camino del Ataque Rápido bi-direccional de Pikachu permitiéndote saltar dos veces. Mantén pulsado el botón B para cargar el Cabezazo. B: Impactrueno Smash B: Cabezazo :;Información del trofeo (Pikachu 2) en inglés ::The angle of the Control Stick controls the direction of Pikachu's Quick Attack. Pikachu will move blindingly fast, and it will also cause damage to any character it runs into. Move the Control Stick during Quick Attack and Pikachu will move in up to two directions. Be sure to check out the ceilings on the level when you use Thunder. Up & B: Quick Attack Down & B: Thunder ::;Cuya traducción literal sería :::El ángulo de la palanca de control controla la dirección del Ataque Rápido de Pikachu. Pikachu se moverá ciegamente rápido, y también causará daño a cualquiera que lo toque. Mueve la palanca de control durante el Ataque Rápido, y Pikachu se moverá hasta en dos direcciones. Asegúrate de que estás bajo techo en el nivel cuando uses Trueno. Arriba & B: Ataque Rápido :::Abajo & B: Trueno :::SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL :::también aparece como personaje seleccionable, siendo ya considerado uno de los veteranos del juego. Además, con la inclusión de los Smash Final, tiene un nuevo movimiento especial llamado placaje eléctrico. En el Emisario Subespacial (modo aventura del juego), Pikachu es usado como fuente de energía en la isla de los antiguos. Cuando Samus llega a dicho lugar, ella le libera. Después de esto Pikachu la acompaña durante toda la aventura. Pikachu también aparece como una pegatina y en 2 trofeos, aunque se le ve también en el trofeo Smash Final de Jigglypuff. :::;Información del trofeo (Pikachu) en inglés ::::A Mouse Pokémon. Its lightning-bolt tail and round cheeks are its trademarks. When danger draws near, it uses tiny electric pouches within its cheeks to discharge electricity. When it's really fired up, it unleashes thunderbolts on its rivals. It's said to recharge when it's sleeping. It evolves into Raichu. Pokémon Red/Blue Pokémon Diamond/Pearl :::;Cuya traducción literal sería ::::Un Pokémon Ratón. Su cola eléctrica como rayo, y redondas mejillas son sus distintivos. Cuando el peligro acecha, usa sus pequeños bolsillos eléctricos de sus mejillas para descargar electricidad. Cuando está realmente enfadado, suelta rayos sobre sus rivales. Se dice que se recarga mientras duerme. Evoluciona en Raichu. Pokémon Rojo/Azul Pokémon Diamante y Perla ;Información del trofeo (Volt Tackle) en inglés :Pikachu, transformed into a ball of light that can slam into foes. It can also fly to chase down those who try to jump out of range. Sparks get stronger when you press the attack button. However, its increased inertia makes midair movement tough. If you get carried away flying, the effect will end, and you'll destroy yourself. Be careful it doesn't happen to you. Super Smash Bros. Brawl ::;Cuya traducción literal sería :::Pikachu, transformado en una esfera de luz que puede apalear a sus rivales. También puede volar para perseguir a aquellos que intenten huir saltando. Las chispas se potencian cuando pulsas el botón de ataque. En todo caso, su inercia aumentada hace complicado el movimiento en el aire. Si te sales volando, el efecto acabará, y te autodestruirás. Ten cuidado para que no te suceda. Super Smash Bros. Brawl ::: :: ::: Galería de trofeos 86px-Trofeo_Pikachu_(Smash)_SSBM.png 101px-Trofeo_Pikachu_SSBM.png 120px-Trofeo_Pikachu_SSBB.jpg 120px-Trofeo_Placaje_eléctrico_SSBB.jpg Mega Pikachu.jpg|se dice que es la mega evolución de pikachu pikachu surfeando.png|Pikachu surfeando Ash poniendo su gorra a pikachu feliz 1.JPG|Pikachu feliz con la gorra de Ash Pikachu y 2 pichuz.PNG|Pikachu junto a su pre-evolución pichu Pikachu SSB4.png|Pikachu en Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS de:Pikachu fr:Pikachu en:Pikachu it:Pikachu ru:Нероцй Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoría:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate